kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Cards
"Let's Play Cards" is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 153rd of the series overall. Synopsis The main four play cards, but Stumpy's inability to choose which card to throw is hindering the game's progress. Plot The episode starts with the main four playing cards. Unfortunately, it’s Stumpy’s turn to go first, and he can’t decide which card to throw to start the game. Mr. Cat wonders aloud what kind of fairies leaned over Stumpy’s cradle when he was a baby. Stumpy imagines it: his good fairy said he would have all the good traits in the world, but his bad fairy cursed him with the inability to make decisions. Mr. Cat agrees that this is probably what happened. Kaeloo is happy to hear that Mr. Cat believes that fairies exist. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo what he thinks her fairies were like: the good one blessed her with all the good qualities of a girl, and the bad one cursed her with all the bad traits of a boy. Kaeloo responds by telling him what probably happened with his fairies: the bad one cursed him with every imaginable negative trait, and the good one was unable to speak at all. Quack Quack remembers his fairies visiting him when he was an egg. The good one blessed him (the audience never finds out what she said, because it was “quack”), and before the bad one could say anything, he ate both the fairies because they looked like yogurt cups. Stumpy concludes that Quack Quack’s yogurt addiction, Mr. Cat’s psychopathic nature, and Kaeloo’s unsureness of her own sex are all because of the fairies. He decides that he hates fairies, and he throws down a card after finally choosing one. Within seconds, the other three have thrown down their cards and it’s his turn again. Once again, he has trouble choosing. Mr. Cat wonders why he bothers playing with an idiot like Stumpy. Kaeloo is annoyed by how long it’s taking. Stumpy’s idiocy angers her, so she starts trying to calm herself down. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo what it would have looked like if his fairies had been the ones who leaned over Kaeloo’s cradle: the good one said she would love to play games with people every day, but the bad one said she would get into fights and arguments with everyone. The good one says she will bring peace and harmony around her, but the bad one says she will achieve that goal by beating everyone around her into submission. The good one said that she would be cute and jolly, but the bad one said it would be a front to hide her bad temper from the people around her. Kaeloo transforms, throws Mr. Cat into the air so hard that he enters orbit, and upon his return, hits him with a baseball bat so he lands some distance away. Bad Kaeloo decides to quit the game since Stumpy is taking too long. Mr. Cat returns, asking for more abuse. Bad Kaeloo punches him into the ground and once again, screams about how Kaeloo doesn’t have a bad temper. As night falls, Stumpy still hasn’t chosen a card. Quack Quack takes some yogurt out of the fridge and leaves. Stumpy’s fairies show up and apologize to him for making him incapable of making decisions. They decide to offer him a wish to make it up to him; unfortunately, since he can’t make choices, he can’t decide what he should wish for. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Gallery A8DCF5F9-1065-48B8-895F-529990D03CE5.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character